Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura
Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura is the tenth chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter mainly takes place on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]—its Bridge, Medical, Engineering, and Flight Decks are all revisited. Description Isaac attempts to snare the fleeing Government Sector with the Ishimura's gravity tethers. Summary After leaving the CEC Facility tunnel in flames Isaac, Ellie, and Nolan all ride down the rail line on the Transport. However, Tiedemann uses the Solar Array to fire on the track, severing the rails and almost derailing the trio's transport. Isaac then must travel into the Ishimura ''to activate the gravity tethers to reconnect the track. Having boarded the empty ''Ishimura through a maintenance entrance built into the hangar, Isaac checks the ship's status on the Flight Deck (from the same terminal he interacted with in the first game). Isaac then travels through the Flight Deck and then through the Tram Tunnels, encountering several Necromorphs along the way, eventually reaching the Engineering Deck. There, he repairs the Gravity Centrifuge and takes a Tram to the Medical Deck, unable to reach the Bridge due to an unknown obstruction. Clarke fights his way through the Medical Deck, his hallucinations of Nicole becoming more and more severe. He finally enters the Tram System on the other side of the Medical Wing, which no longer has gravity. Isaac navigates the Zero-G tram tunnel and proceeds to the Bridge. There, he activates the gravity tethers and leaves the Ishimura in an Escape Pod, while getting a transmission from Ellie, who is attacked by a crazed Nolan Stross. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers/Enhanced Slashers *Pukers/Enhanced Pukers *Stalkers/Enhanced Stalkers *Enhanced Leapers *Brutes *Pregnants *Spitters *Lurkers *Exploders *The Pack *Swarmers Trivia *The Decks visited are the Decks Isaac visited in the first four chapters of Dead Space. **As an extra bit of trivia, all the Decks visited in this chapter were the ones Isaac visited twice in Dead Space, except the Engineering Deck. *Events Isaac witnessed in Dead Space﻿ are replayed in Flashbacks on the Ishimura, such as the Drag Tentacle grabbing Clarke and the Brute breaking through the window. *The Escape Pod Isaac used was in the same slot as the pod in which Zach Hammond captured a Slasher and launched in Chapter 4 of Dead Space. *Apparently the Ishimura was going through a refit as the shops had been updated to the new interface and had even been linked up to the network of stores on the Sprawl. This is an interesting course of action, however; in the introduction sequence of the game, Isaac told Nicole to 'Enjoy it while it lasts, you know they're going to decommission her next year', which had to have been at least 3 years prior to Dead Space 2. *Inside the first elevator on the Engineering Deck, there is an audio log message which tells you that when Isaac destroyed the Red Marker, the remaining Necromorphs on board the Ishimura degenerated into an organic sludge. *Immediately upon entering the room with the terminal you need to activate (the first objective in the chapter) there is a door on the left side, blocked by crates. Removing the crates lets you access a small bathroom area which has a text log related to the bathrooms, an audio log from a worker who believes the ship is cursed, and a Power Node. *The holoscreens playing Nicole's last message are obviously a hallucination. It is not consistent with the original, there were no brief images of the dead hallucination, and there is no reason that the message would be playing on an Ishimura holoscreen. If the player views the entire message, the room will become dark and be entered by two Enhanced Slashers. *You have access to the room that was in the corridor where Isaac used to run away from the Necromorphs at the beginning of Dead Space immediately. This room was unlocked in the first game after you returned here near the end. *In the Gravity Centrifuge Room the large amount of Corruption blocking the path appears to have vanished. Although it may have turned to the "soupy DNA matter" like the Necromorphs, a large amount of Plastic still covers the wall which it had once been on. Also, the elevator at the end of the corridor is still blocked by Corruption, suggesting the cleaners were trying to eliminate the Corruption as their main priority. *Many of the lockers Isaac can access were locked in Dead Space and vice versa. *If you listen carefully in some rooms it sounds like Nicole is saying Isaac's name over and over. *In the room where you replaced a circuit board to get the trams running in Dead Space, you can hear badly distorted audio logs playing, giving accounts of the Marker being returned to the Ishimura, the disaster at the colony and the nightmares/insomnia suffered by the crew before the Necromorph outbreak. These logs are so distorted, in fact, toggling subtitles is the only way to know exactly what is being said. *When fighting the two Brutes if the player attempts to run past and skip the fight with either of them Isaac will come under attack by Necromorphs like Enhanced Slashers, and/or Enhanced Lurkers. *When you enter the area where you had gotten a Plasma Cutter in the first game, you can still somehow see the words "CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS" written on the wall above the worktable. *When you visit the scientist's lab, you can clearly see that the container where the first Hunter was held is broken (nothing new there) but the second one is not, however the body is not there. This means that in Dead Space, the second Hunter was unleashed voluntarily by someone (very likely to be the insane Challus Mercer). This may be just an overlook by the developers. *The Force Energy Schematic is found in the Centrifuge Room, on the bottom level. Gallery chapter10_1.jpg|Chapter 10 scheme 1 chapter10_2.jpg|Chapter 10 scheme 2 chapter10_3.jpg|Chapter 10 scheme 3 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 10 Deja Vu On The Ishimura es:Capítulo 12 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 10: Дежавю на «Ишимуре» 010